Wishing On Stars
by Vannebelle
Summary: Eren had always stood up for Armin, and he knew that Armin was only nice to him because of what he had done for him. Yet a part of him always hoped it was for a different reason. That was what Eren snuck out every night to think about, until one night he turned his dream into a wish when shooting stars trailed across the sky. Eremin.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack On Titan or the characters.**

* * *

Eren had been lying against a tree most of the night. He had actually done this most nights, and had never been caught. Eren felt as if it were his personal time, a moment where he could reflect on how he felt and other emotional business.

Every night began exactly seven minutes after lights out each night, and he had to count each second to make sure he wasn't caught by the night patrollers. After seven minutes he would climb out of his bed and slip outside, making sure not to make a sound. He would cling to the shadows as he walked outside, sitting by the tree when he arrived.

Eren sighed, closing his eyes. This was the best part of his night. That moment when he was able to think to himself about anything he wanted in complete serenity and peace.

'Today was really hard this morning,' Eren thought to himself. 'Even though I passed my test, I still need to work on my 3D manuver gear.'

A few moments of silence passed.

'I remember when Armin helped me with it. Even though I failed every time, he never walked away.'

A smile began forming on his face.

'Armin always helps me, even when he can't really do anything to help. I guess it's payment for me standing up for him when we were little.'

Eren's smile widened, only to disappear suddenly.

'Only...I wish that wasn't the only reason he helped me. I wish he would share how I feel about him.'

Eren opened his eyes, staring at the sky. A trail of light shot across the sky, lasting only a second. Then a second appear, and a third after that.

'I wish...I wish I could tell Armin how I feel about him.'

Shooting stars continued to trail across the sky, each lasting only a second. Eren looked at each one he saw with sadness in his eyes. He had only cried when his mother died, but even now he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"I wish..."

"What do you wish for Eren?"

The sudden voice startled Eren, making him freeze in place. He could hear a rustle behind him, and Armin carefully stepped in front of him, smiling softly. "Mind if I join you?"

Eren, who had somehow lost the ability to speak, nodded slightly. Armin sat down next to him, leaning slightly on Eren's shoulder, causing him to blush.

"What did you wish for Eren?" he asked, his voice delicate and soft. For a moment Eren simply played his words back in his head, remembering his sweet voice. After a moment he snapped back into reality and processed what Armin had said.

"I, um...my wish," he tried to speak, yet his words were jumbled. "I wished for, um..."

"Do you know what I wish for Eren?" Armin asked. He turned his head to look at Eren, as Eren did the same to Armin.

"I wish that your wish will come true!"

Armin's smile grew wider, and he let out a small chuckle. Eren stared at him, surprised, before returning the smile. '_Thank you_,' he thought.

"Then...then I'll grant your wish Armin."

Now it was Armin that was confused. He looked at Eren for a moment, no longer smiling happily (but not sad either), and waited for him to do something.

"I...it was my wish to...tell you something Armin..."

Eren gulped, bracing himself. Armin continued to stare at him, waiting for him to finish.

"I...l-like you..."

Time seemed to slow down, and Eren's heartbeat began beating like a drum, the pace increasing as each second passed.

"A-and it was my w-wish to tell you how I f-felt."

He had finally confessed, a wave of relief washing over him. Even if Armin didn't like him the same way, he was still happy that his wish came true.

Armin gasped, then smiled. "Can I make a second wish?" he asked.

Eren looked at Armin with hopeful eyes, waiting for the response he wanted so badly.

"I wish you'll be my boyfriend..."

With that, Armin closed his eyes and leaned toward, placing his lips carefully on Eren's. He was hesitant, but Eren accepted his offer and pulled him closer, sliding his arms around his chest and onto his back.

It was nothing more than a simple kiss, but as the shooting stars continued to trail across the sky, Eren knew that he had granted all of their wishes.


End file.
